


The Banshee that could.

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a click and pull thing and It gave me this Idea.<br/>I am a banshee, that kissed Scott, but have Derek as a true love. My best friend is another Banshee, Lydia. Stiles loves me and Peter is my arch enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Banshee that could.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a banshee, that kissed Scott, but have Derek as a true love. My best friend is another Banshee, Lydia. Stiles loves me and Peter is my arch enemy.  
> I got this idea from a click and pull thing from obroech on tumblr.  
> If you have any requests, I am willing to do it if I am able to write it(with means something I know how to right or doesn't disturb me and almost nothing disturbs me.

As I walked home from the hospital to check on the wolf bite, I hear whispers from the cats tapping on the dumpsters. They stop as the cats run off, startled by my feet. I continue to the house I sadly call home. As I get home, drink some juice and start to do my homework, I start hearing the sound of crying.

"F ̡̍̿ͪ͡҉̱̝͚͇o̟͖̗͈̥̯͊̔͒ͭ͝rian," a voice whispered my name. 

"Who is there?" I ask.

"F ̡̍̿ͪ͡҉̱̝͚͇l͉̘̪̲̲̠̱ͭ̉̉ͯo̟͖̗͈̥̯͊̔͒ͭ͝rȋ̪̣̻̖͚̫̝ͣ̍̓ͤan̵̨͍̥̝̰ͧ̀̅͂ͣ!"It yelled this time.

"What!?!" I yelled in return.

"Yo̟͖̗͈̥̯͊̔͒ͭ͝u tͯ̅͒͂̏̍̀̾͢҉̵͙͕̙̦͎̖are g̴̭̺͉̫͖̩̦̜̔́ͮ̈̃͑o̟͖̗͈̥̯͊̔͒ͭ͝ȋ̪̣̻̖͚̫̝ͣn̵̨͍̥̝̰ͧg̴̭̺͉̫͖̩̦̜ to̟͖̗͈̥̯͊̔͒ͭ͝ ͋͂ͮ̎̚͡҉̸̣̜̰͉̤ Dȋ̪̣̻̖͚̫̝ͣ̍̓ͤE!!!!" more voices said as I flew back from shock. As I look down at my homework, I have been writing words with no patterns. They repeat over and over. 'Will you live the next day? Demons will decide. The true feeling of those they possess.' Those word have been written over and over on my notebook. What could this mean? Who? I just try to forget about it, even tho it is a very traumatizing thing to think about. I am probably just crazy. Demons didn't exist...did they. As I tried to sleep, Blue circles glowed at my window. Good way to fill my night with nightmares and a sweat.

The next day was crap, since It has been only 5 am and my alarm went off and I can't go back to sleep. I guess I will just mentally prepare myself for my first day of 10th....

"As the old oak rots, as the long throat slãsh, barely breathing in the cold night fog. Blood dip slow, as the head turns cold, lots of bodies in the bury," A mix of voices sang in a creepy tone.

I tried to tune them out as I looked at my clock. IT'S 8:00 ALREADY!?!?!? It was 5 just a few minute ago?!?! As I rushed out my house, the voices stopped. As I got to school, I can't think because it was full of teens and I just don't like people and I really don't like being in a social place. It is so hard to get around. If I would have just started this school at the beginning of the year and not the middle. As the voice down the hall grow louder, I tried to follow them. I probably looked lost but I need to find out about this voices. Where are they? As I grew closer and closer, they became louder and clear. They were telling me to come close. To find the missing soul. As I contiuned to look aroung, I fell into a kid and the voices stopped.

"You ok there, you seem lost and them just fell into me." A mysterious skinny, slim figure said to me. I gaped.

I stuttered, " I w-w-was just looking for someone called my name and trying to tell me to come. Didn't you h-hear them?" 

He gaped, "Uhm no, unless you count Scott trying to get his girlfriend to forgive him. I'm Stiles." 

Stiles..that sounds familiar....Then word formed out my mouth with out me controlling them,

"Watch out for Scott, He might just get out of control during Lacrosse." As they fell, I turned and was about to run, but a hard hand fell onto my shoulder and made me fall onto my back.

"What do you mean?" I'm guess was Scott.

"I-I...I'm guessing Scott. I'm sorry, I don't know what over came me, I just said them without knowing." Both Stiles and Scott look at each other, then back to me.

"Are you a new student?" Stiles finally said.

"Y-Yes."

"Would you like to walk with us? I see that we all have most of the same classes."

I was shocked. I never made friends. I never knew I could. I just embarrassed myself and was rewarded with friends...This has to be a cult. Well, I'll take all the friend I can get. 

"No bite." My darn brain spat out. Stile and Scott started to choke on air.

"Sorry, I meant to say was as long as you don't bite. What, is No bite bad?"

"In a way," Scott suggested.

I soon learned about Mr. Harris and Finstock. Not horrible, Just not as nice as they could be on a new student. After those classed, we when to lunch, Where I soon learned that I was betrayed because there were about 7 other people there. As I looked at Scott, As if he could sense my feelings, he gave me a apologetic look. As Stiles and Scott took their set, their friend made a seat for me and I attempted to sit down, but some how ended up on the ground.

"I don't think the bench likes me," I offered quietly, unsure they could hear me. This boy looked at me and just pulled me up like I was air or something.

"Thanks...So, uhm, I not good with people so I guess i'll just say who I am," I said unsure as everyone looked at me.

"I am alittle bit nervous in social situations like this one, I came here from my home, like literally because I was home school from 9th to 10th....."I said and the next person when who was Boyd, who pulled me up, then Erica, Issac, Kira, Scott, and Stiles.

"SO," Stiles blandly says," How do you know about us?"

"What do you mean, I just came here today and I don't have anyone to ask." What does me mean? I am so confused by that.

"You know, with the "get out of control", and "Bite". We can smell that you aren't human."

"Are you joking with me? I am human! I can't believe you would invite me to do this!" I said, in shock and udder.

Scott whispered loudly into Stile's ear," He isn't lying. HE really doesn't know."

"What don't I know? I am leaving!" I yelled, clearly upset by these people. As I tried to run away with the stinging of tears in my eye, Scott appeared in front of me. How am I always so shocked today? How did he get there so fast? As I tried to go around him, He grabbed me and tried to take me back to the table. I will not go with out at least a struggle.

"LET ME GOOOOOOOO!" I basically scream the hardest I could, but tried to be manly about it. As I did, Scott and all the other people around the table (all the student left so i was just me and this group.) dropped to the ground in shock from my screaming. As I ran to get my much forgotten bag, I see that Lydia's ears had blood coming out of them. As I ran away, A very strong and muscular man, that was brooding hard, grabbed me and I just relax into his arms as  I passed out.

 

 


End file.
